I Will Be Right Here
by ctrocx
Summary: Jack Frost attends Anna and Kristoff's wedding and meets Elsa.
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight poured through the large, white window in front of my bed. I stretched and yawned, and then got ready for the day.

I ate breakfast and then decided today was going to be a snow day.

I watched the children laugh and play while sled riding, building snowmen and igloos, and my favorite - having snow ball fights.

I was so tempted to reveal myself and participate in the battle when suddenly, I felt strangely drawn to something. No, somewhere. It was a place, a place of..fun.

Being the new and official Guardian of Fun, I knew that I had to be there.

I got dressed and started flying to this unknown place.

As I got closer and closer, I began to discover the cuisine being served at this festive location - smoked salmon, boiled potatoes, sautéed pork, various sausages and cheeses, vanilla cake with buttercream icing, and…was that chocolate? I wasn't sure, but I was really digging that smoked salmon.

I landed somewhere in Norway, at what looked like a small, quaint kingdom. The people of the town were sitting in pews at the town's church, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the new bride with excitement and anticipation. At the front of the church, standing on the altar was a tall, stocky man with blonde hair and a huge grin on his face. To the right of him stood a reindeer and - wait, was that a talking snowman?

I loved this town already!

I snagged a seat in the back row just as everyone in the congregation stood, the back doors of the church opened, and beautiful, melodic music began to play.

In entered a little girl who was throwing rose petals along the aisle, as she danced in a classic pink flower girl dress adorned with a big pink rose of the belt.

Then she walked in. As soon as she stepped through the doors, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her hair was bleach blonde, and cascaded down her back in a beautiful braid. Her striking blue eyes seemed as though they pierced through you, and could see every content of your soul. As she smiled, I could've sworn the room got ten times brighter.

Then again, she couldn't even really see me at all, since I was invisible.

I looked at what she was wearing, and was shocked as I realized her dress was made entirely of ice! How was that even possible! I didn't know, nor care.

That wasn't even the best part. As the bride walked in, she raised her hand, and a snowflake appeared. She then pushed the snowflake up to the ceiling, and tiny, glimmering, crystal-like snowflake showered over the bride. The bride had caramel brown hair and did look very nice, but I couldn't even look at her, for I was so drawn to this snow princess.

I later learned she was a snow queen - actually, _the_ snow queen of Arendelle (I also learned the name of the town I was in). I also discovered the bride was the queen's sister, and was marrying a man who ran an ice business.

Yeah, I loved this town.

After the ceremony, I decided to head over to the reception.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just want to thank everyone who's been reading my stories and reviewing and following and all of that so thank you guys! Also I have an idea for a plot line for this story that's starting to develop in my head, so this won't just be all fluff. Now, here's chapter 2!**

Even at the reception, I couldn't stop looking at her.

I watched her laugh and talk with the guests, comment on how beautiful her sister looked, and gracefully dance with various suitors.

After careful observation, I also came to the conclusion that she didn't have a boyfriend.

She stood at her throne as her sister gleefully danced with her new husband. She then whispered, "Someday, I want to love someone that much."

There was no way I was passing up this opportunity.

I walked outside and became visible, willed the winds to bring me a formal suit that I could, well, borrow for the night, and then walked back into the ballroom.

I decided I would walk up to her and introduce myself.

I weaved through crowds of giddy townsfolk and walked up to the beautiful queen.

I bowed. "Your highness, allow me to introduce myself - I am Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun and Spirit of Winter."

She looked shocked. "You mean, you're real?" she whispered. "I thought you were just a legend!"

"Nope. I'm here, in the flesh."

She laughed. "I…I can't believe it! I'd heard of you, and my mother used to tell me that you were just like me, and..it made me feel a little less different, and…alone."

"I saw how you showered your sister with crystal snowflakes, and I'm guessing you made your dress."

"I did." she replied.

"That's so cool," I began, "how did you do it?"

"Well, like this." she said, and waved her hand over my suit.

Instantly, my suit was transformed from black to a crystal white, and as I ran my hands over my sleeves, it was cold and made of ice.

I was astonished. "That's really amazing."

She smiled and looked down at her feet. "Thanks."

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"Elsa," she replied, "Queen Elsa."

Elsa. Elsa! I'd never heard a name like that before, and it was one of the prettiest of its kind. Well, to me at least.

"What a pretty name." I said.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I've never seen you in Arendelle. Do you come here often?" she asked.

"I just sensed that there was a wedding, and since I'm the new and official Guardian of Fun, I just had to be here."

She grinned.

The band started playing a slower song, and I decided to go for it. "Queen Elsa, may I have this dance?" I said, while bowing.

"Of course." she replied.

For the rest of the night we danced, we laughed, we ate (I got to try the smoked salmon!), and we talked about numerous things. I was even introduced to her sister, who was the bride, Anna. Before you knew it, the reception was over.

"Well, I guess I better go. It's way past my bed time." I joked.

She chuckled. "Do you think you'll maybe..come back and..visit sometime?" she asked.

"Definitely." I said and flashed her a smile.

That night, I couldn't stop thinking about her. The way her hair glowed, the way her smile lit up even the brightest of rooms, and her name - Elsa. She was so amazing to me.

And that's when I got the feeling that something was terribly wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't shake the terrible feeling that dwelled inside of me as I woke up the next morning. It felt as if all of my insides had fallen and were collecting at the bottom of my stomach. I was so shaken up, I decided to take a sick day.

I tried to distract myself but nothing I did helped the feeling go away. I watched my favorite movies, listened to calming music, and even thought about Elsa, the snow queen that I had a hopeless crush on. The strange thing, however, was that every time she crossed my mind, the feeling got worse.

As the week progressed on, it felt as if my insides had sunken all the way to my feet! I ended up taking the whole week off, spending the days desperately trying to get rid of the horrible feeling, and driving myself a little crazy in the process. By the end of the week, I was stir crazy, and I needed to go somewhere to be freed of this feeling. Therefore, I decided to visit Elsa.

I flew to the kingdom and saw that the town was deserted, except for a few people running frantically around, running every-day errands. I walked to the castle and knocked on the door.

Elsa's sister, Anna, answered it.

"Oh, hello Jack." she said with a sad smile. "I'm guessing your here to see Elsa?"

I nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry Jack, but she's not here. Elsa is missing."


	4. Chapter 4

Now, it felt like all of my organs that fell to my feet were cut out and thrown all over the place. Elsa, missing?

"You mean, she's not in the castle?" I asked.

"No, Jack," she said, stifling a sob, "she's no where in Arendelle."

I gasped, and was shocked. "No, but..she has to be here somewhere! Are you sure you-"

"Jack, we looked everywhere." she said. She was crying now. "We have a really good Home Guard here and they…they couldn't find her."

I felt numb. I wanted to cry with her, but at the same time, I didn't feel anything.

"Has..this happened..before?" I said, speaking very slowly involuntarily.

"She's..she's run away before." Anna muttered, looking down at the floor. "But she was scared then, she was afraid of people finding out about her powers…and..she couldn't control them." Tears streaked down her face as she looked up at me. "But she was happy now. That.. that was almost 3 years ago. Everything was finally okay, and then this had to happen and ruin it all!" she sobbed into her hands.

Behind her, her husband appeared and wrapped her into his arms. "Is there a problem here?" he asked me.

"No, no. I was just here to see.. Elsa."

His expression softened. "Oh, I'm sorry-"

"I have to go find her." Anna said as she freed herself from his arms.

"Woah, woah, woah!" The man said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "Easy there. We can't go, Anna." he said sadly. "Since Elsa is… never mind, but we are now technically the king and queen, and by law we are required to take on her duties until she returns."

"But someone has to go and look for her!"

"The Home Guard are already-"

"I'll go look."

It took me a minute to realize those words had come out of my mouth.

"You will?" Anna asked.

"Anna, I don't even know this guy-"

"He's Jack Frost, Kristoff."

Kristoff's eyes widened.

"You mean, _the_ Jack Frost?"

"Yes."

He shook my hand. "I'm a big fan. I'm the official Arendelle ice master and deliverer."

"Nice to meet you." I replied. "Do we happen to know anything about Elsa's..disappearance?"

Anna wiped her nose. "A drawing of the North Mountain was carved into the wall, I know that's what it was labeled, and in the mountain one letter was inscribed - 'W'".

"Okay. I'm going to the North Mountain." I responded.

And without hesitation, I flew away.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: My apologies for this late update! I was just having writer's block and was super busy. But anyway, thanks for reading this! Here's chapter five! **

I arrived at the North Mountain and became invisible. Standing before me was something truly amazing that I'd never even dreamed about - a castle, made entirely out of ice. My mind immediately thought back to whenever Elsa had transformed my suit from fabric into ice.

Is it possible that Elsa could've made this? I thought.

I decided to investigate the castle, thinking maybe she could've escaped and hidden here.

I opened the door and heard a loud, echoing thud as it closed behind me. Suddenly, to my surprise, I heard a man's voice from upstairs say, "What the heck was that?"

Abruptly, thundering steps came thumping down the glass-like steps toward me. I panicked, and was about to turn and run.

Oh wait, I'm invisible, remember? I thought.

Three men stood before me, huffing and puffing while staring at the door. You didn't even have to look at their twisted, angry expressions to know that they were guys you did not want to mess with. They gave off an aura of pure hatred and a couple of other mixed, negative emotions, that definitely were not…well, fun.

"Who goes there?" A tall man with hair as dark as night shouted.

After a long pause, another one spoke.

"Search the premises." The average looking man said.

They frantically ran off in different directions, searching the castle as I tried my best to breathe softly.

When they returned, the other man inquired, "It was probably just the wind. I've seen that door move when it gets really bad out there before."

To prove his point, I gently opened the door a little and let it thud again.

"See? We were all watching it that time." I tiptoed out of the way as he went over to the door, opened it, and looked outside. "No one's there."

"I thought Anna would be here by now." The average-looking man said. "In order for this to work, we need her out of the picture too."

I started to get goosebumps. I was also getting agitated, for I needed to get out of there and find Elsa.

Finally, the tall man said, "I'll go check on the girl, just in case."

The three men dispersed. I followed the tall man as the other two went into another room to "strategize the downfall planned" (their words, not mine). I quietly tailed the guy up the stairs and into another even bigger room. He caught me off guard, however, by looking up and then instantaneously turning around, causing me to jump out of the way and smack myself off of the floor.

"What're you doing up there?" he yelled at the ceiling. "You know you're not coming down, silly princess."

I looked up, and there, hanging from the ceiling in a cage made out of ice, was Elsa.

"It's queen, actually." she replied, blankly. "And that wasn't me."

"Sure." he replied with a smirk. He then got a rock from his pocket and threw it at the cage, causing it to shake and Elsa to panic while attempting to hold on to something. "And that wasn't me, either. " he retorted as he walked out of the room.

It took all of my strength not to just punch the guy in the face right then and there. What a jerk!

After making sure the coast was clear, I flew up to Elsa's cage, and whispered, "Elsa?"

Startled, she whispered, "Great. Am I going crazy?"

"No." I replied, making myself visible.

"Jack?" she whispered, skeptically. She reached her hand between the bars and touched mine. "Jack! You shouldn't be here!"

"What?" That wasn't exactly the response I'd been expecting. "I mean..why? I've come to save you!"

"No, Jack, they're going to kill me."

"And what am I supposed to do? Let that happen?"

"Where's Anna? She can't come here. She needs to stay away!"

"Shh.." I replied, trying to calm her down. "It's okay. Anna isn't coming. Anna is staying at the castle, filling in for you."

She relaxed. "Good."

"Elsa, who are these people?" I asked. "What do they want from you?"

She took a deep breath. "They're greedy. They want power and money. They want to take my kingdom for themselves, and in order for that to happen, they need me and Anna dead."

"Why this kingdom? Who are they?" I asked.

"I don't know why he can't just leave us alone and go find another kingdom to victimize." she said as she looked at the floor, confused.

"He? But there's three of them." I questioned.

"I don't know who the other two are." she answered, "I only know one of them."

"Who is he?"

She took another deep breath. "Hans."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hans?" I asked.

"Hans Westerguard. He's a prince of the Southern Isles."

"I have no idea where that is."

"That doesn't matter." she replied. "He's the youngest of twelve brothers, meaning he'll never get the throne to his kingdom. He's thirsting for power."

"So, why can't he just find another kingdom?"

"He's already tried to take over Arendelle before. A couple years ago, he attended my coronation. Anna met him and fell in love with him that night, and he proposed to her. She asked for my blessing of the marriage, and I refused. I knew something was a little off. Who proposes after just meeting someone? Anyway, she got really mad at me, and back then, no one knew about my powers. So I got mad and accidentally shot ice at the people around me. I then ran away to this mountain and built this castle."

"So you did built this?" I interrupted. "That's amazing."

She blushed. "Thank you. Anyway, long story short, he was using Anna to get the kingdom. He told me she was dead and almost killed me as I was crying, before Anna shielded me and turned into ice, which broke his sword. Oh, yeah, I forgot the part where I accidentally struck Anna's heart which slowly turned her into an icicle. She turned back to normal, obviously, but he was then banned from the kingdom and put into prison in the Southern Isles. I don't know how he's even here."

"Why did he carve a picture of this mountain and a 'w' into the wall?"

"The 'w' is for Westerguard, since Anna never knew his last name, and the mountain was because he wants Anna to come and find me. He wants to torture her and kill her in front of me, and then kill me."

"That's messed up." I responded.

"I know. I need to get out of here, Jack."

"Is there a key for this thing?" I asked.

"Yes, for some reason they put it on the floor right over there, probably to taunt me."

She then pointed to where it was. I got the key, and then flew back up to her. Just as I was about to get her out of there, the men came thundering up the stairs.

"Hide!" she said to me.

"I don't have to," I retorted back, "I can become invisible, remember?"

"Just become invisible!" she whispered, hurriedly.

I turned invisible as the men came strolling in, with Hans grinning as he said, "Oh Elsa, dear? There's someone here who I think wants to talk to you."

The men laughed as a figure in a black robe was pushed to the ground in front of him.

The figure pushed her hood back, as Elsa stared in horror.

"Anna?"


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm so sorry." Anna said, sadly. "They said they need to kill me in order for you to live."

"No, Anna! Don't listen to them! Anna!" Elsa screamed while banging on the side of her cage.

Anna sadly looked at Elsa, and then turned to Hans. "You're a monster."

"Anna!" Elsa screamed.

"You are pure evil and insanity." Anna continued.

"Please! Anna, listen! Anna!"

Anna looked sadly up at her older sister. "I love you, Elsa."

Just as Hans was taking his sword out of its sheath, I screamed, "No!"

Everyone was startled. Hans even dropped his sword. This allowed me more time to get Elsa and Anna out of there.

I flew up to Elsa, yanked the cage door open, grabbed her by the waist, and yelled, "Hold on!"

I then flew down to Anna, and held her in my other arm. She was shocked, and didn't know what was happening.

"It's me, Jack." I told her, as we flew off the balcony of the second floor.

Suddenly, I was startled by arrows whipping past us, and the sounds of the angry men shouting. I dodged the arrows, varying my direction, until one arrow finally struck me in the back of my leg. I didn't have the strength to carry them or to even fly anymore, causing them to slip from my grip as the three of us fell from the sky.

"It's okay," Anna yelled over the wind. "There's more than 20 feet of snow below us, it'll be like landing on a pillow."

It actually was, in fact, like landing on a pillow. My moment of satisfaction was spoiled, however, whenever I looked and saw that the snow beneath me was red.

I pulled the arrow out of my thigh and lied down.

"We need to get him to the castle." Elsa said, "Now."

She conjured two horses and a carriage, all made entirely out of snow, and carried me into it (with help from Anna).

When we got into the carriage, I lied down in her lap and she stroked my hair, whispering, "It's going to be okay, I promise. You're going to live, Jack. Don't quit on me."

I began feeling extremely fatigued. Was that a bright light I saw coming towards me? How cliché.

"Elsa?" I whispered, while looking up at her.

"Yes?"

"Did I ever tell you that I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen?"

She gave me a sad smile. "Oh, you don't mean that."

"I've literally been all around the world." I began, "And you're the prettiest of them all."

"Aw, Jack-"

"And your nice, and interesting, and your smile can make a room ten times brighter than it actually is. Or maybe that's just me."

She blushed, and Anna wiped her eyes.

"I might not make it," I said, "but I want you to know that I really do like you."

I reached up to touch her face, as I was engulfed in the white light.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know that is the Rise of the Guardians movie, the Guardians themselves are technically immortal. However, since this is a fan fiction, I've decided that in this world, the Guardians are more like superheroes - humans, but with other-wordly powers. Now, here's chapter eight!**

Elsa's POV

Once we got out of the carriage, it seemed as if time itself had slowed down. Anna and I were met with guards and castle staff hugging us and sniffling, but I pushed them all away and took Jack into our medical wing. Through shallow breaths while tears streamed down my face, I tried to explain to the doctors what had happened.

"Blood..his leg." I began as the emergency responders settled him onto a stretcher and wheeled him down a long, narrow hallway.

"What happened?" Someone asked me.

"An arrow.." I muttered.

"I'm sorry, Queen Elsa, but you cannot come past this point. Please wait outside." A doctor ordered me as Jack was taken into a separate room.

I watched them go, and I must've been standing there for a lot longer than I'd thought, for Anna came up behind me and calmly said, "Elsa?" she began as she rested her hand on my shoulder, "You've been standing here for 20 minutes. You should go and rest." I slowly walked to my room, and fell asleep.

"Elsa?"

Startled, I woke up. "You can come in." I said.

My butler walked in. "One of the doctors wants to speak with you."

I hurriedly stumbled out of my room and down the stairs where the doctor was waiting for me, and saw that Anna was behind him.

"You wanted to speak with me?" I asked, shakily.

He took a deep breath. "The arrow hit an artery in Jack's leg. I'm sorry, Queen Elsa, but he most likely won't live."

"What?" I whispered. My knees gave out. Before I knew it, Anna was at my side, hugging me stroking my hair. "We'd only met once." I said, shakily, "and he put himself at risk to save my life."

Anna swallowed. "He was a grea-"

"No!" I yelled as I stood to my feet. "Stop talking like he's already dead! He is a great guy, and he's still alive somewhere!" I started pacing. "Jack? Jack? Where are you?" I said, as my pacing became more frantic.

I heard Anna sadly mutter to the doctor behind me, "You have to understand, she's been through a lot. She's sane, I promise."

"Aha!" I exclaimed. "He's in that room that you wouldn't let me go into!" I pronounced as I turned around and faced the doctor. After a short pause, I took off. He tried to grab me and stop me, but a slab of ice shot out from my hand and landed underneath his feet, causing him to slip. Anna caught him, but it was too late. I was already down the narrow hallway and past the intimidating doors that led to where Jack was being held. I found him in a room, lying on a cot, still as a rock with his eyes closed.

"Jack?" I whispered as I rushed to his side. I sat next to him on the cot. "You can prove them wrong." I began. "Show them that you are going to live. I know that you can make it." I started to cry. "Please?" Suddenly, the steady beating of the heart monitor next to Jack became an alarming, long, never-ending beep.

I sobbed. I rested my head on his chest, listening for a heartbeat. I was met with quiet. "Jack?" I hopefully asked him. After a dreaded silence, I sat up and said, "All of my life, I've always felt so isolated, looking for someone to understand me." I sniffled. "No one was ever similar to me; I was always a freak. I had to hide for fear of hurting anyone." I started to stutter. "And...and even after I learned how to control my powers and everyone found out…I still..I still felt the need for someone who I could relate to." I wiped my eyes. "You were that person. You were the only person who ever could identify with me." Tears ran down my face even faster as I whispered, "But you are gone now."

The tiresome never-ending beep of the heart monitor came to an abrupt stop, and then settled back into steady pulses.

"I'm here." he said. "I will always be right here."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I scared you there, didn't I! Anyway, thanks for reading my story! I also apologize for the super late update, but there will be more to come! **


	9. Chapter 9

Jack's POV

"Jack!" Elsa cried, and threw her arms around me.

After a few moments of silence, she asked, "Did you mean that?"

Puzzled, I responded, "Mean what?"

"What you said to me. In the carriage."

I smiled. "Every word."

She looked away, and I could see her cheeks were turning pink.

"And if you feel the same…I was wondering if maybe, well, only if you really wa-"

"Just ask me." she said.

I took a deep breath. "After I'm healed, could I take you to dinner sometime?"

"I'd be honored." she replied, and then she kissed me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sequel coming soon!**


End file.
